Victim of Circumstances
by turvok
Summary: Summer vacation has hit and San’s preparing herself for the worst week of her life chasing down sugar high and love sick teenagers was exactly what she had planed, not a deadly history lesson...To bad no one told HIM she hates being shot at!


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, though I wish I did...Damn Legal System!!!

- chapter one

DOOM'S DAY

San sighed heavily to herself as she yanked on the thick strap to the over packed canvas bag, muttering under her breath with the sudden realization that she might have packed a little to much for the inconvenient "trip" she had been "persuaded" to go on…that's if constant threats of bodily harm can be considered a form of persuasion.

"And now I'm even more emotionally damaged," mumbled the young adolescence while she rubbed a hand over her lower back trying not to imagine the horrible pain she was going to feel the next day after having to carry the two ton bag.

"Ohi Sa-chan, packed enough?"

Once more the girl sighed and shot her friend a deadpanned look, ignoring the urge to roll her dark eyes. Hiotomi smirked knowingly at her friend's rather unemotional expression; she quickly spun around on the heel of her spotless white Addis sneakers, her long mahogany tresses floating in an arch behind her. This new position made her unable to see the unattractive and rather vulgar gesture San threw at the back of her head.

Ayaa did though and made a loud sound, something in-between a sneeze and a snort which caught both of the other girls' attentions; Hiotomi shot San a dark look knowing that the usually expressionless child had done something either inappropriate or disrespectful aimed towards her.

Toushi San finally gave into the itch to roll her onyx eyes; something she had down to a perfection seeing as she used it often on her brothers…all four of them. It was a motherly gesture that she wanted to kick especially since she caught Shichi, the only younger brother using it on her when she had come up with the magnificent idea to ride in a laundry basket as it slid down a staircase and of course crashed into a closet.

Ito Hiotomi glared at her snickering cousin, giving her the clear message to shut up, which Ayaa promptly ignored like always.

Both girls looked similar due to their close relations; Hiotomi wore her dark hair long in soft waves which gave her a more natural appeal. She was of average high and weight of a normal Japanese high school student and like all her peers only wore the hottest trends and fashions. Like now for example, she wore a brightly colored tank top with a hooded sweatshirt shrug thing that stopped at mid torso and a pair of dark washed jeans that hugged her slender thighs

Ayaa had a more edgy flare; light brown hair had been chopped off quite short, reaching only a little ways below her narrow chin and it had been given a layered look which accentuated her pixie appearance. She was shorter too and wore clothing in an almost Gothic Lolita style, but thankfully Hiotomi had been able to steer the younger girl away from those cloths for the duration of the "trip" . So she was forced to wear a pair of short, shorts with buckles and random belts hanging off and some funky colored tube socks that matched her rainbow shirt and hair clips.

And then there was San, the queen on layering. The girl was abnormally tall for her heritage with a lanky body, her limbs were slightly too long and gave her the appearance of a gangly teenage boy. Her clothing only helped this; boy's clothes that she had inherited from her three older brothers, like the out fit she wore just for this excursion to hell. Jeans at least a size to big, a dark sweater over top a button up shirt which had a short sleeved shirt underneath.

"Okay, come on guys we have to hurry!!!"

San's left eye twitched slightly, a habit that only occurred when either stressed or annoyed which actually happened to be both at that moment as she watched her two "friends" climb into her beat-up vehicle. A crapped out car from the eighties that she had gotten for a total of four hundred and sixty dollars.

"Oh Kami-sama, I'm going to kill someone."

San slowly trudged towards her car, not in a hurry to start the long drive the birth place of all things evil; she took the time to check her cell phone for any messages and even went as far as to text a message of help to her father, who of course didn't respond.

She knew he wouldn't either since he was on THEIR side.

Dark eyes glance carefully at a few extra spots of rust that had she had not remembered and started eating through the dingy and unwashed outer shell of her car.

"_Man I hope it doesn't fall apart on the drive…_"

Suddenly a very sly smile which seemed very at home on her pale narrow face appeared and she gave a soft but creepy chuckle.

"_..On second thought, that's just what I need._"

Finally after being prodded and threatened with an early death did she actually clamber in behind the wheel, after throwing the heavy bag in Hiotomi's direction. She slide into the duct taped seat with ease and slipped the key into the hole, her black eyes watching the Abarai Renji keychain drift back and forth before starting the car and reluctantly pushing her black converse low top shoe onto the gas petal.

Ayaa was practically shaking in her seat with bottled excitement; Hiotomi was in better shape but not by much, soft sighs past her perfectly glossed lips as her eyes stared at the road, a small stupid smile on her mouth.

"I hate my life."

That was the only comment San said as she slowly pulled the car out of the long winding drive way and onto the empty road that connected her small home and the main road that passed through the small town she lived in.

"Alright Karakura here we come!!!"

A loud thump reverberated through out the car after Ayaa shouted out the phrase she had been dieing to say since her cousin had told her of their plan to force their friend to drive them there. The car swiveled on the road snapping Hiotomi from her daydreaming and she glance over to the girl driving.

San's forehead rested against the steering wheel, where she had dropped in in a moment of desperation to knock her self out and not have endure this anymore.

"Just kill me now!!"

---------

Mah. Mah.

Hope you liked it so far.

Review .


End file.
